warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Short Adventure
Die Short Adventures sind relativ kurze Bücher, die von HarperCollins einzeln ausschließlich als E-Books verkauft werden und von Victoria Holmes geschrieben werden. Sie sind Bücher, die zwischen der Warrior Cats-Serie spielen und wie die Special Adventures meist aus der Perspektive einer Katze geschrieben sind, welche der Hauptcharakter des Buches ist. Die Bücher haben 10 Kapitel plus Hierarchie und allem, was man sonst so aus den Warrior Cats Büchern kennt. Drei dieser Bücher erscheinen in jeweils gedruckter Form als The Untold Stories, Tales from the Clans, Shadows of the Clans, Legends of the Clans, Path of a Warrior und A Warrior's Spirit. Im Deutschen sind die Bücher bisher nur als Einzelbände in gedruckter Form sowie als E-Book erschienen. Die Bücher ﻿ The_Untold_Stories.jpg|'The Untold Stories'|link=The Untold Stories Distelblatts Geschichte.jpg|'Distelblatts Geschichte'|link=Distelblatts Geschichte Nebelsterns Omen.jpg|'Nebelsterns Omen'|link=Nebelsterns Omen Wolkensterns Reise.jpg|'Wolkensterns Reise'|link=Wolkensterns Reise Tales from the Clans.jpg|'Tales from the Clans'|link=Tales from the Clans Tigerkralles Zorn.png|'Tigerkralles Zorn'|link=Tigerkralles Zorn Leafpools Wish.jpg|'Leafpool's Wish'|link=Leafpool's Wish Taubenflugs Schicksal.jpg|'Taubenflugs Schicksal'|link=Taubenflugs Schicksal Shadows from the Clans.jpg|'Shadows of the Clans'|link=Shadows of the Clans Ahornschattens Vergeltung.jpg|'Ahornschattens Vergeltung'|link=Ahornschattens Vergeltung Goosefeathers Curse.JPG|'Goosefeather's Curse'|link=Goosefeather's Curse Ravenpaws_Farewell.jpg|'Ravenpaw's Farewell'|link=Ravenpaw's Farewell Legends of the Clans.JPG|'Legends of the Clans': Spottedleaf's Heart, Pinestar's Choice und Thunderstar's Echo|link=Legends of the Clans Path of a Warrior.jpg|'Path of a Warrior': Redtail's Debt, Tawnypelt's Clan und Shadowstar's Life|link=Path of a Warrior A Warrior's Spirit.jpg|'A Warrior's Spirit': Pebbleshine's Kits, Tree's Roots und Mothwing's Secret The Untold Stories Distelblatts Geschichte Die DonnerClan-Kriegerin Distelblatt ist erschüttert: Sie ist Tochter einer Heilerin und eines WindClan-Kriegers und somit der Schmähung ihres Clans sicher! Aus lauter Verzweiflung greift sie Aschenpelz an, um zu verhindern, dass dieser ihr Geheimnis verrät, und flüchtet anschließend Hals über Kopf in ein unterirdisches Tunnelsystem. Von allen totgeglaubt, lebt Distelblatt von nun an unter der Erde. Doch die Sehnsucht nach ihren Gefährten wird immer größer und »der verschollene Krieger« kehrt wieder zu seinem Clan zurück … Nebelsterns Omen Wie Nebelstern zur Anführerin des FlussClans aufstieg und ein erschütterndes Geheimnis ihr fast zum Verhängnis wurde. Es ist die Herausforderung ihres Lebens: Nach Leopardensterns Tod wird ihre langjährige Stellvertreterin Nebelfuß die neue Anführerin des FlussClans und erhält den Namen Nebelstern. Doch ihre Führung steht unter keinem guten Omen. Sie entdeckt ein schockierendes Geheimnis des Clans und seiner Heilerin. Durch dieses Wissen ist Nebelsterns Position als Anführerin ist gefährdet, kaum dass sie diese angetreten hat. Wolkensterns Reise Lange bevor sich Feuerstern auf seine Mission begibt, widerfuhr dem WolkenClan ein unfassbares Unrecht ... Wolkenstern, der Anführer des WolkenClans, hat seinen Clan unzählige Monde lang beschützt. Doch plötzlich dringen Zweibeiner in das WolkenClan-Territorium ein. Wolkenstern versucht alles, um seinen Clan zu retten. Vor Hunger schwer gezeichnet, verlieren die Katzen den Kampf um neues Territorium gegen den DonnerClan. Wolkensterns einzige Hoffnung bleibt die Hilfe der anderen Clans. Aber diese sind um das eigene Wohl besorgt, da die Beute für alle knapp geworden ist. Sie beschließen, Wolkenstern aus dem Wald zu verbannen ... Tales from the Clans Tigerkralles Zorn Die Geschichte über Feuerherz‘ gefährlichsten Rivalen Tigerkralle spielt parallel zur Staffel I der Warrior Cats. Nach seinem gescheiterten Angriff auf die Anführerin Blaustern wird Tigerkralle aus dem DonnerClan verstoßen. Schwer verwundet zieht sich Tigerkralle in den Wald zurück. Als er herausfindet, dass der geschwächte SchattenClan ums Überleben ringt und sein Anführer verstorben ist, entwickelt Tigerkralle einen hinterlistigen Plan: Er muss Tigerstern werden und dem SchattenClan zu neuer Größe verhelfen, um den DonnerClan für immer zu vernichten. Leafpool's Wish Blattsee wusste schon immer, dass Heiler nicht zum Lieben bestimmt sind ... bis sie dem WindClan-Krieger Krähenfeder verfiel. Aber wie wird sie ihr größtes Geheimnis bewahren? Taubenflugs Schicksal Tigerstern und die finsteren Krieger sind besiegt. Die Clan-Katzen haben trotz ihres Sieges große Verluste zu beklagen und trauern um ihre gefallenen Gefährten. Taubenflug, eine der mächtigen Katzen der Prophezeiung, hat überlebt, aber ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten im Kampf verloren. Ob sie ihr Schicksal als gewöhnliche Kriegerin akzeptieren kann? Shadows of the Clans Ahornschattens Vergeltung Die DonnerClan-Katze Ahornschatten verstößt gegen das Gesetz der Krieger, als sie sich in Apfelnacht aus dem verfeindeten FlussClan verliebt und Junge bekommt. Schon bald fliegen Ahornschattens Lügen auf, und sie und ihre Jungen werden gnadenlos verstoßen. Auf der Flucht geraten die Katzen in einen reißenden Fluss und die Jungen ertrinken. Als Apfelnacht sie als seine Gefährtin verleugnet, schwört Ahornschatten den Clans ewige Vergeltung. Goosefeather's Curse Entdecke in dieser Novelle aus der Bestseller-Reihe Warrior Cats von Erin Hunter, wie Gänsefeder von seiner dunklen und schrecklichen Zukunft erfuhr. Gänsefeder ist dazu bestimmt, ein Heiler zu werden, wie noch keiner aus dem DonnerClan sie kannte – aber wird er mit seiner Gabe, die sich wie ein Fluch anfühlt, jemals in Einklang kommen? Ravenpaw's Farewell Begleite in dieser Novelle aus der Bestseller-Reihe Warrior Cats von Erin Hunter Rabenpfote bei seinem finalen Abenteuer. Seit Rabenpfote sich dazu entschieden hatte, sein Leben als Krieger hinter sich zu lassen, lebte er für viele glückliche Monde auf einer Farm in der Nähe der alten Wald-Territorien der Clans. Doch nun senden ihn zwei Junge in Not auf eine letzte Reise – auf die Suche nach einem lange verlorenen Krieger-Clan. Legends of the Clans Spottedleaf's Heart Die junge Schülerin Tüpfelpfote ist entschlossen, eine Kriegerin zu werden...bis sie erkennt, dass sie die nächste Heilerin ihres Clans werden muss, um diesen zu retten. Pinestar's Choice Entdecke, was Kiefernstern, einst Anführer des DonnerClans, dazu getrieben hat, das Gesetz der Krieger aufzugeben, seinen Clan im Stich zu lassen und ein Hauskätzchen zu werden. Thunderstar's Echo In den frühsten Tagen des DonnerClans tritt sein Anführer einer neuen Bedrohung entgegen – und formt eine neue Tradition für alle Krieger-Clans. Path of a Warrior Redtail's Debt Ein DonnerClan-Krieger, der es wagte im Wege der ambitionierten Katze, die später Tigerstern wurde, zu stehen. Tawnypelt's Clan Eine SchattenClan-Stellvertreterin, die die schwere Entscheidung getroffen hat, zum Wohle ihres Clans zurückzutreten. Shadowstar's Life Die tapfere Kriegerin, welche die erste Anführerin war, die ihr neuntes Leben verloren hat. A Warrior's Spirit Pebbleshine's Kits Eine WolkenClan-Kriegerin, die sich während der Reise ihres Clans zum See verirrt hat. Tree's Roots Die Herkunft einer Katze, die die Fähigkeit hat, mit den Toten zu sprechen. Mothwing's Secret Der Weg einer neuen Heilerkatze zu ihrem endgültigen Schicksal. Sonstiges *Ein Short Adventure über Schwarzstern ist in Planung.warriorcats.com *Ein Short Adventure über einen der "bösesten Charaktere" ist in Planung.Kates Blog Quellen ru:Коты-Воители#Новеллыfr:Livres numériquesfi:Novelliten:Novellas Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Short Adventure